


Bien choisir son poisson rouge

by Emy64



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock BBC
Genre: AU, Jim from IT, M/M, Pool scene, dealing with FEELINGS, lovers to partners
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emy64/pseuds/Emy64
Summary: Jim n’était pas comme John. Il était commode. Quand je l’appelais il était toujours content de venir me retrouver, et ça comblait les longues périodes de temps qui séparaient deux énigmes offertes par Moriarty, mais si je ne l’appelais pas, si je n’avais pas le temps pour lui, il ne s’en offusquait pas. Il s’adaptait à mon emploi du temps sans jamais se plaindre. Jim n’était pas très demandeur en affection, mais je me surprenais à lui en donner quand même, uniquement parce que j’avais envie de voir le sourire qu’il m’offrait à chaque fois. Je m’étais surpris à développer un réel appétit sexuel en sa présence, un véritable besoin. C’était plus qu’une simple satisfaction physique, c’était le frisson qu’il m’arrachait toujours quand il m’embrasait. Alors oui, Jim était follement banal, mais il était attachant.J’avais déjà un pincement au cœur en pensant au moment où je quitterais Jim. Mais cette réaction était la preuve qu’un jour je devrais le faire.





	1. Jim du service informatique

La journée commençait doucement. Pour une fois j’avais dormi une bonne partie de la nuit. C’était une situation nouvelle mais qui commençait à se banaliser. Et la raison me suivit dix minutes plus tard, à moitié endormie, dans la cuisine. J’ouvris mes bras pour y accueillir mon amant, encore une boule chaude qui refusait de renoncer à sa nuit, fermant les yeux pour la prolonger un peu. Je restais ainsi, les bras entourant mon partenaire pendant que l’eau chauffait. Il n’y avait pas d’urgence.

Moi-même je commençais à somnoler quand la porte se referma violemment, faisant sursauter Jim. Plus alerte à présent, je poussais un peu mon amant derrière moi pour l’abriter d’un éventuel danger –Moriarty restait présent dans mon esprit-, mais je me détendis vite en reconnaissant John. Il avait pris l’habitude de découcher. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, moi j’avais de la compagnie en attendant.

_ Vous êtes qui vous au juste ?s'indigna John.

Pour le coup, il était vrai, John n’avait jamais croisé Jim dans notre appartement. D’habitude nous nous levions plus tôt, mais hier je l’avais invité tard et nous avions profité trop longtemps, donc il avait eu du mal à se lever. Le regard de John passait sans cesse de moi à Jim, accusateur. Il semblait penser que Jim était la plus grande menace que ce monde ait porté. Il était bien loin du compte… Jim était une menace le matin, quand il devenait anormalement maladroit à cause du manque de sommeil, mais il n’allait pas non plus ébranler le pouvoir royal parce qu’il n’était pas réveillé…

_ Oh... Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ?marmonna Jim rougissant. Nous avons été présentés mais…

J'étais gêné pour Jim, qui lui-même semblait très embarrassé. Ce n'était jamais agréable de se voir rappeler à quel point on était insignifiant. Et Jim était insignifiant, sur bien des points. Mais pouvais-je le lui reprocher ? La majorité de la population l'était ! Même John ! D'ailleurs John illustrait encore sa banalité en ce moment. Il était jaloux de Jim, c'était évident. 

Ça me donnait envie de grincer des dents. J'avais offert à John de partager cette vie trépidante avec moi. Il semblait s'y épanouir pleinement, le partenaire parfait... Mais il avait fallu qu'il gâche tout en me criant sans cesse dessus à propos de sentiments, de considérations morales, de responsabilités... J'aurais tout à fait pu m'y habituer. Avoir un partenaire vindicatif ce n'était pas insurmontable. Mais il m'avait repoussé trop souvent en criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'était pas gay. Là encore, j'aurais pu supporter ses enfantillages. Après tout je ne recherchais pas un amant mais un partenaire. La perspective d'une relation strictement platonique ne me dérangeait pas puisque mon appétit sexuel était toujours en réponse aux avances d'un partenaire intéressé. John pouvait continuer à être hétéro, je ne me sentais pas concerné par la question. En revanche il avait poussé trop loin quand il avait commencé à enchainer les conquêtes féminines. Le partenariat que je lui proposais implicitement n'était pas sexuel mais il restait exclusif.

Jim n’était pas comme John. Il était commode. Quand je l’appelais il était toujours content de venir me retrouver, et ça comblait les longues périodes de temps qui séparaient deux énigmes offertes par Moriarty, mais si je ne l’appelais pas, si je n’avais pas le temps pour lui, il ne s’en offusquait pas. Il s’adaptait à mon emploi du temps sans jamais se plaindre. Jim n’était pas très demandeur en affection, mais je me surprenais à lui en donner quand même, uniquement parce que j’avais envie de voir le sourire qu’il m’offrait à chaque fois. C’était toujours de petits gestes. Un baiser dans le cou, un message relatant l’ineptie d’une personne croisée dans la journée, ou juste m’installer les jambes ouvertes afin qu’il puisse venir s’assoir entre avec son ordinateur portable pour travailler. J’avais de la chance d’avoir un amant aussi calme dans le travail, et aussi passionné dans la chambre. Je m’étais surpris à développer un réel appétit sexuel en sa présence, un véritable besoin. C’était plus qu’une simple satisfaction physique, c’était le frisson qu’il m’arrachait toujours quand il m’embrasait. Il avait même réussi à m’apprendre les bases du codage. Ce n’était pas un domaine qui me passionnait, mais il s’était montré plein de ressources quand même. Alors oui, Jim était follement banal, mais il était attachant. 

J’avais déjà un pincement au cœur en pensant au moment où je quitterais Jim. Mais cette réaction était la preuve qu’un jour je devrais le faire. Je voyais Jim comme mon amant mais pas vraiment comme mon petit-ami, parce que j’avais peur de trop m’attacher à lui. Après tout, Jim restait un ordinaire. S’impliquer dans une relation, poser des termes sur nos affinités, ce serait la rendre solennelle. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver piégé avec Jim dans un couple sans avenir et finir par le détester parce que, tout attachant qu’il était, il n’avait pas les capacités intellectuelles de me suivre. Et Jim méritait mieux que ça, lui aussi. Pour le moment je pouvais encore profiter, et j’en avais bien l’intention.

_ Ta tasse de thé, lui offris-je pour le détourner de cet échange tendu.

Jim tourna vers moi ses grands yeux étonnés mais ravis. Avant de récupérer sa tasse il déposa un rapide baiser sur ma mâchoire, en guise de remerciement. 

_ Cette fois-ci c'est sûr alors, je suis en retard pour aller travailler !s'amusa mon amant.

Je l’attrapais par les hanches pour l’empêcher de trop s’éloigner de moi. Mon partenaire posa sur moi son regard innocent, et je savais ce qu’il voyait en ce moment : son amant encore plein de désir, les pupilles dilatées, déterminé à le faire frémir encore. A en juger par l’accélération de son pouls, il n’était pas indifférent à mon langage corporel. Il pouvait essayer de se donner un semblant de nonchalance en sirotant son thé, mais moi je voyais clair dans son jeu.

_ Donc tu as le temps de prendre une douche avec moi...

Jim rougit avec enthousiasme mais ne déclina pas. J’aimais quand il fuyait mon regard par timidité sans pouvoir cependant se détourner totalement de moi. Tel un papillon de nuit inexorablement attiré par une flamme… Je le délestais du dilemme en m’attaquant à son cou. C’était une zone sensible, en témoignaient les marques encore fraîches qui trônaient là…

_ Jim… Fais-toi porter pâle, au moins pour la matinée…  
_ Sherlock…

Pas encore tout à fait le son que j’attendais. On était près du désir, on était même en plein dedans, mais il y avait une retenue, une culpabilité superflue. Je ne l’avais pas encore tout à fait convaincu de regagner le lit avec moi, mais je n’avais pas encore dit mon dernier mot. Je me moquais bien de l’avoir fait gémir quelques heures plus tôt, j’avais encore envie de lui…

_ Ou dis-leur que ta voiture est en panne…  
_ Sherlock ! Je n’ai pas de voiture !s’esclaffa Jim.

Son rire secoua son corps et donc le mien, puisque mon amant était blotti contre moi. Je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire. C’était une forme de victoire ça. Au moins je le mettais de bonne humeur, je récoltais les sourires…

_ Moi je le sais, mais est-ce que ton boss le sait ?  
_ Tu es incorrigible… Je peux toujours téléphoner pour leur dire que je ferai mes quatre heures de la matinée ce soir, me proposa-t-il.

Je grimaçais. Ça semblait la solution idéale, mais j’avais déjà des projets pour notre soirée.

_ Non, pas ce soir. J’ai une mission sous couverture pour toi ce soir.  
_ Littéralement ?rosit mon amant.

Je lui offris un sourire carnassier qu’il s’empressa d’esquiver en cachant son visage dans mon cou. 

_ D’abord une mission d’infiltration dans un club gay. Le barman deal des aphrodisiaques et je veux qu’il m’en vende pour prouver que c’est ça qui a tué une dizaine de trentenaires gays. Je sais que c’est lui, il ne me manque plus qu’à mettre la main sur la marchandise pour le faire arrêter. Et après, oui… Je pense que j’aurai une mission sous couverture pour toi…, finis-je en susurrant.

Mes mains caressaient son dos sous son tee-shirt mais s’interrompirent quand mon amant se recula pour me regarder. Je reconnus sans difficulté son regard moqueur, et il n’avait même pas besoin de prononcer les mots pour que je sache à quoi il pensait.

_ Sans tester l’aphrodisiaque. Je n’ai pas besoin de ça.

Jim posa sa tasse à moitié pleine sur la table et m’attrapa fermement par la nuque pour m’imposer un baiser incandescent. J’étais loin, loin, de tout raisonnement cohérent quand il se détacha de mes lèvres et s’amputa de mon corps.

_ Je dois filer alors. Je ne peux pas être trop en retard et demander à partir à l’avance…

Je grognais en le voyant quitter la cuisine. Allumeur…

_ Je te tiens au courant. Si une autre affaire émerge, je ne pourrai peut-être pas m’occuper du barman ce soir.

Mon amant ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais je savais qu’il avait entendu, et plus que ça, qu’il avait compris. Quelqu’un toussota dans la pièce, et mon regard se reporta sur John. Il était là depuis tout ce temps ? Il nous avait vraiment regardés interagir comme s’il était au cinéma ? Les gens ordinaires n’avaient donc rien de mieux à faire de leur temps ?

_ Tu peux m’expliquer ce que je viens de voir ?grinça John.  
_ Nous étions décents, me défendis-je. Et nous nous protégeons. Je ne t’en demande pas autant avec tes conquêtes.


	2. James Moriarty

J’avais couru toute la journée à travers la ville. Ce Moriarty était décidément un challenge nourrissant, j’en avais presque oublié d’envoyer un message à Jim pour annuler notre soirée. J’avais mieux à faire. Enfin…

Il y avait un temps mort dans ce défi. Je savais que c’était la dernière énigme. Je n’avais pas eu de consigne ni de timer cette fois, mais je pouvais sentir le dénouement approcher. De ce que j’avais pu rassembler sur ce personnage, ça allait être théâtral… J’avais hâte !

John venait enfin de sortir pour se rendre à un énième rendez-vous. J’ignorais jusqu’au nom de sa dernière conquête, mais je m’en moquais bien. Moriarty m’attendait quelque part… Dès que mon colocataire eut le dos tourné, je récupérais son ordi et j’entrais sur son site en tant que modérateur. C’était notre moyen de communication avec Moriarty depuis le début, et cette fois c’était à moi de fixer les règles de la rencontre. Après avoir défini la piscine de son tout premier meurtre comme lieu de rencontre, je me mis en route, la clef USB qu’il convoitait bien en sécurité dans ma poche. 

Le voyage me parut interminable. Ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’on avait l’occasion de rencontrer un égal, un esprit criminel certes, mais un véritable génie… Je savais que Mycroft désapprouverait mes décisions, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre que j’attachais plus de prix à cette rencontre qu’à de minables petits secrets militaires. 

Je n’eus qu’un instant de surprise en entrant dans la piscine pour y trouver John. Il portait une lourde parka, et je n’eus aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi… Il était le dernier porteur d’explosifs. Chaque étape de notre jeu en avait un, cette fois c’était John selon une logique de crescendo qui n’avait même pas besoin de se justifier.

Ce qui fut plus étonnant fut l’apparition de Jim. Une seconde je crus qu’il faisait partie du crescendo, la seconde je comprenais qu’il n’en était rien. Au contraire de John qui était tendu, il était parfaitement calme, penaud… et triomphant même… Pas de parka sur lui, mais un costume hors de prix, qui s’ajoutait à une attitude victorieuse le désignant comme le chef d’orchestre de tout ça, mais certainement pas la victime.

_ Surprise !chantonna celui que j’avais accueilli chez moi.

Je ne savais pas si je voulais rire ou pleurer. Il était clair que Moriarty aimait créer la surprise, et il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Mais d’un autre côté je ne m’étais jamais senti aussi trahi, aussi bête, et j’entendais dans ma tête les remontrances de Mycroft, ses moqueries… J’avais été naïf, j’avais montré du sentiment, et voilà ce que je méritais…

Pendant que je me fustigeais en silence, trop lâche pour sortir l’arme de John et tenir en joue mon rival, ce dernier s’était approché. Il ne se sentait pas menacé, comme le prouvaient ses mains nonchalamment rangées dans ses poches.

_ John a eu une mine encore plus étonnée. J'ai regretté de ne pas l'avoir filmé quand il est revenu à lui, j'aurais voulu te montrer ça...

Jim soupira avec un regret affecté. Je m’efforçais de le suivre du regard pour essayer d’anticiper ses actes et ainsi peut-être renverser cette tendance qui n’était clairement pas en ma faveur. Il me tournait autour avec un sourire carnassier, véritable prédateur qui ne cachait pas ses regards affamés. Je n’aimais pas l’avoir dans mon dos, ignorant jusqu’où il pouvait aller puisqu’il était clair que je ne le connaissais pas autant que je le pensais ce matin, mais en même temps je ne voulais pas perdre John de mon champ de vision. John et la bombe…

_ Mais il faut avouer que c'est moins ennuyeux que ce pauvre Jimmy qui travaille au service informatique de la police, me nargua mon adversaire.

Sauf que j’étais attaché à ce Jim-là moi… Et ce Jim n’avait jamais véritablement existé.

_ C'était divinement interprété, reconnus-je.   
_ Oh mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, Sherly chéri...

J'encaissais tant bien que mal ce surnom qu'il n'utilisait que dans l'intimité de ma chambre habituellement. Mycroft aurait honte de moi en apprenant que j’avais admis moi-même le loup dans la bergerie, pensant qu’il appartenait au troupeau parce qu’il portait une laine sur lui… Je m’étais donné à mon ennemi sans restriction, je lui avais offert le plus intime de moi-même sans douter un seul instant… Mycroft avait raison de me traiter de poisson rouge…

_ Les meilleurs mensonges sont ceux qui s'enracinent autour de la vérité. Et sache bien une chose...

Même si j’avais été flouté jusque-là, je voyais bien ce qu’il faisait maintenant. Cette voix de velours, ce pas félin, ces regards de braise… Il était dans une entreprise de séduction totale, pour laquelle il dévoilait des ressources tues par le passé. Profitant de mon incapacité à pointer mon arme sur lui, il s’approcha jusqu’au creux de mon oreille pour y glisser les mots suivants.

_ Je n'ai jamais simulé un orgasme, pas une seule fois dans ma vie…

Je retins de justesse un frisson. Il était évident que mes sentiments obscurcissaient mon jugement, parce que je me sentais prêt à flancher à la seule voix de celui qui avait été mon amant. Il parvenait toujours à susciter le désir, même quand je savais qui il était et ce qu’il faisait. Il fallait que j’écourte l’échange, que je lui donne ce qu’il voulait pour pouvoir passer à autre chose. D’autres enquêtes, le plus loin possible du nom de Moriarty…

_ Les plans que tu voulais.

Mon ancien amant reprit sa première partition, celle du fou exagérément heureux. Il affecta la plus grande surprise en prenant avec révérence la clef contenant les informations militaires pseudo-secrètes. 

_ Oh ! Merci !

Mon rival se donna encore en spectacle, embrassant la clef USB comme s’il s’agissait d’une relique religieuse. Mais c’était tout. La situation était figée. Il devait estimer que c’était à mon tour de jouer puisqu’il attendait après moi, se contentant de me regarder avec un sourire, la clef toujours en main. L’échange avait beau être tacite, il était évident, mais pour le besoin maladif de théâtralité de l’esprit criminel qui jouait contre moi, je me résignais.

_ En échange de la vie de John, précisais-je.

Ma réclamation eut au moins le don de remettre Moriarty en mouvement. Cela dit je ne m’attendais pas à le voir jeter la clef USB par-dessus son épaule, directement dans la piscine. J’étais incrédule en regardant ces plans couler -comme l’avait fait Carl Power- au fond de ce bassin. C’était manifestement à nouveau l’étalage de son pouvoir, mais entre 30 millions et les plans de la défense…

_ Oups ! Quel maladroit je fais parfois !flûta Moriarty. 

Je sentais la colère monter, et aussi la maladresse… Mais je ne pouvais pas prétendre le jeter dans la piscine par accident… Cela dit ce serait réagir de façon parfaitement ordinaire, une insulte en face de mon adversaire qui se faisait un devoir de me déstabiliser. Malgré ma courtoisie tacite, je regrettais déjà de ne pas avoir le plaisir de ruiner son costume hors de prix. Mieux valait le rappeler lui aussi à un certain fair-play sportif.

_ J’ai rempli ma part du marché. Toutes les énigmes ont été résolues dans le respect des règles. J’ai retrouvé les plans, j’ai résolu le meurtre, alors l’otage ne doit pas mourir. 

Moriarty secoua la tête lentement avec une grimace grotesque. 

_ Mmm, c’est embêtant…

Un coup d’œil vers John confirma mes soupçons : il était à deux doigts de la crise d’angoisse. Il sentait que Jim jouait avec sa vie. Mais nous ne pouvions pas nous offrir le luxe de laisser libre cours à sa panique en pleine confrontation avec un génie criminel. Déjà que nous n’avions pas l’avantage…

_ Soyons réaliste Sherlock, ces plans j’aurais pu les avoir de vingt façons différentes. Ils m’indifférent. Je joue à un jeu plus amusant, cajola-t-il.

Je ne savais pas quoi attendre de ce nouveau jeu dont il refusait d’énoncer les consignes. Ce n’était pas un échange matériel, ce n’était pas une énigme… alors quoi ?

_ Le jeu est fini. J’ai passé toutes les épreuves, lui rappelais-je.  
_ Et brillamment !

Je m’efforçais de ne pas me laisser affecter par ses compliments. C’était difficile de s’émanciper de la terrible attraction que j’éprouvais envers Moriarty, le génial adversaire qui m’avait offert tant de plaisir intellectuel, et de celle que j’éprouvais envers Jim, mon amant si tendre et malléable à mes désirs, qui m’avait généreusement prodigué un plaisir physique. Pour reprendre contenance je fixais mon regard sur John. John qui allait bientôt hyper ventiler, John qui ne méritait pas d’être mêlé à cette histoire, John pour lequel je n’avais aucune monnaie d’échange…

_ Tu ne me regardes plus Sherly…, minauda Moriarty. Tu ne prononces même plus mon nom…  
_ Le jeu est fini, répétais-je.

Il n’y eut pas de réplique, et je savais que je devais céder si je voulais qu’on avance. Je me décidais à regarder mon adversaire, celui qui exagérait les moues de mon amant et qui surjoua l’euphorie quand il récupéra mon regard.

_ Oh oui, c’est vrai. Je devrais délivrer John j’imagine.  
_ Ce serait apprécié !cingla John.

Moriarty fit une mine grotesque, mimant son effroi face à l’amertume de John. Toujours dans son jeu exagéré, il me consulta d’un regard pour que je désapprouve à mon tour l’attitude de mon colocataire, mais je ne le quittais pas un instant des yeux. Très vite, il reprit son comportement exagérément jovial et tourna autour de John. Il jouait avec ses nerfs. L’ancien militaire n’osait plus bouger avec une bombe attachée à son torse, et il n’aimait pas tourner le dos à un criminel de son niveau. 

_ Mais non !s’exclama Moriarty. Désolé… c’est que je suis tellement changeant ! C’est tout moi ça !

Mes yeux fouillaient l’étage de la piscine à la recherche d’un sniper. Si un géni criminel était venu rencontrer son rival, il n’avait pas pu se contenter d’une bombe pour assurer sa sécurité… Non, c’était trop maigre, surtout pour lui qui s’était tissé tout un réseau. Une balle dans la tête suffirait à sauver John s’il était seul, parce qu’il était clair qu’il ne tenait pas de détonateur, donc ce dernier n’était pas conçu comme une grenade qui explosait si on relâchait la pression. Les yeux de mon ancien amant trouvèrent les miens et il afficha un rictus sombre. Oui, il savait à quoi je pensais, et oui, il avait une assurance dans la piscine…

Sans s’emporter pour autant, il s’avança en jouant copieusement de ses hanches, sachant parfaitement que j’avais un faible pour elles. Et puis c’était une autre façon de me rappeler nos heures de passion, et donc par là ma naïveté… Sans marquer le moindre temps d’hésitation, il posa ses mains bien à plat sur mon torse, le frottant sensuellement pendant qu’il me jetait des regards enflammés.

_ Et pourtant c’est toujours moi, toujours le même Jim que tu as tellement fait gémir dans ton lit… le même Jim que tu considérais de quitter, on ne va pas se le cacher…, susurra-t-il.

Je ne parvins pas à masquer ma surprise assez vite, un sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres de celui qui avait été mon amant. A aucun moment je n’avais laissé transparaitre mes intentions de mettre fin à notre liaison, je n’étais pas prêt. Je ne l’avais même pas prévenu de cette possibilité à notre commencement. Mais Jim savait… Peut-être parce qu’il pensait exactement comme moi…

_ Alors c’est ça votre problème ? Une rupture amoureuse ?éructa John.

Moriarty retira ses mains de mon torse, clairement frustré par l’interruption. J’eus tout juste le temps de croiser son regard noir avant qu’il le reporte sur mon colocataire. La température de la pièce venait de chuter sensiblement et je savais que nous allions avoir le droit à un changement radical d’humeur…

_ Arg, ce qu’ils peuvent être ennuyeux… Bruyants et ennuyeux… c’est bien l’apanage des gens ordinaires ça… Et qui est ordinaire, sinon ce très cher docteur John Watson ?cracha Jim.

John avait perdu l’audace qui l’avait amené à faire cette réflexion. Maintenant Moriarty avançait droit sur lui, de façon lente mais menaçante, et mon ami reculait, intimidé par l’aura de rage qu’il dégageait. J’étais figé comme une statue, assistant impuissant à la scène avec la profonde conviction que si j’intervenais j’allais empirer les choses. Pour une raison qui m’échappait, Moriarty semblait se sentir en compétition avec John…

_ Il ne peut pas comprendre la moitié de ce que nous faisons, de ce que nous voyons… Soyons plus réaliste : les trois quart du sens de nos actes et mots lui échappent.

Sa voix était un murmure, mais l’insulte n’aurait pas été plus violente si elle avait été criée. Jim était en train de le défier de le contredire, mais John tremblait presque sur ses jambes, il n’osait plus ouvrir la bouche. 

Son rival écrasé par l’intimidation, Jim fit à nouveau une virevolte vers une attitude exagérément joviale. Je sondais son visage souriant quand il le retourna vers moi, cherchant la part de jeu dans tout ça. 

_ J’ai donc un marché à te proposer. Appelons ça un nouveau jeu si tu veux… Je te laisse un choix tout simple à faire.

Mon cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse, cherchant à estimer la probabilité que ce nouveau jeu soit bien plus cruel. S’il mettait en jeu la vie de John contre celle d’un enfant, que devais-je faire ? Je le voyais mal être en position de force sans me demander de faire un sacrifice coûteux. Ce serait gaspiller son travail. Il allait peut-être même jouer une mise plus grande. S’il me fallait choisir entre John et un bâtiment piégé… Aurais-je le temps de contacter Mycroft pour éviter toute perte ?

Je soupirais, sachant parfaitement qu’il n’y avait qu’un seul moyen d’avoir les réponses à mes interrogations, et c’était de suivre son jeu…

_ Entre quoi ?me résignais-je.  
_ Entre qui tu veux dire, et la réponse est : John Watson, et moi-même. 

Le sourire cruel que je redoutais fit son apparition. Il me laissa quelques instants pour saisir le sérieux du choix avant d’expliciter sa mise en place.

_ Tu dois choisir celui que tu préfères. L’ordinaire d’un côté, l’inattendu et l’aventure perpétuelle de l’autre… Ai-je vraiment besoin de plaider ma cause ? J’ai attendu presque trois décennies quelqu’un qui saurait me tirer de mon ennui. Je sais qu’il en va de même pour toi. Et crois-moi, on ne fait que commencer à s’amuser…

Alors c’était de ça qu’il s’agissait depuis le début ? Tout ce jeu était une forme de cour d’un génie criminel esseulé ? C’était fort possible. Je savais combien il était difficile de trouver sa place dans un monde de poisson rouge qui condamnait l’intelligence. Carl Power était le tyran de Jim, mais j’avais aussi eu les miens…

_ J’aime mieux te prévenir : je ne souffrirai jamais d’être le second choix. Si ta préférence va à Johny, son gilet explose. Tu as le droit de penser que je suis possessif, et après tout je le revendique fièrement. Je ne te partagerai pas Sherlock.

Naturellement… Jalousie compulsive… Il devait sentir que j’avais trouvé quelque chose en John qui m’aurait fait regarder au-delà de sa banalité intellectuelle, parce que j’étais sûr que c’était quelque chose que je ne lui avais jamais dit. C’était pour ça qu’il avait écrasé John par ses remarques acerbes un peu plus tôt, et pour ça aussi qu’il s’était fait tout petit dans mes bras quand il jouait encore son jeu d’amant vulnérable.

Je me concentrais sur Jim pour prendre ma décision. Il était un pas derrière John, et je savais que c’était par pudeur. John ne pouvait pas le voir ainsi, il ne pouvait pas discerner l’intensité de ses yeux et leur authenticité. Je connaissais déjà ce regard. Même sans croire à la pérennité de notre relation, nous avions connu des moments de véritable intimité et une nudité plus que strictement physique. Maintenant que j’avais une vue d’ensemble de lui, je pouvais remettre les pièces ensemble et je savais que tout n’avait pas été que duperies et jeu d’acteur. Jim m’avait confié tellement de choses… Le harcèlement à l’école, l’absence d’autorité parentale, le désir de voir le monde… Pour lui ça comptait. Son infiltration chez moi à travers Jim du service informatique lui avait permis de tester notre compatibilité personnelle, quand de l’autre côté il me testait sur le plan intellectuel. S’il avait hâté la dernière partie du jeu, alors que notre relation n’était pas tout à fait essoufflée puisque nous avions des projets pour la soirée, c’était parce qu’il nous pensait aptes, parce que j’avais fait mes preuves…

_ Et si je te choisis toi ?lui demandais-je.

Le visage de mon amant s’illumina alors qu’il avançait vers moi d’un pas léger. Cela dit ça ne signifiait en rien qu’il avait fini de jouer…

_ Qui ça ?s’enquit-il faussement lent.

Je lui jetais un regard désapprobateur. Il savait bien que je lui parlais, je n’avais pas besoin de donner de nom puisque John cherchait à se faire oublier après son apport inutile. Cependant je voyais bien où il voulait en venir. Quelques minutes plus tôt il m’avait reproché de ne plus prononcer son nom. Maintenant que je l’avais bien cerné je pouvais supposer que je connaissais son véritable non. De plus la précision servait la cruauté qu’il conservait dans sa rivalité avec John…

_ Toi, Jim, obtempérais-je.

Mon partenaire dévora les mètres qui nous séparaient encore et passa ses bras autour de mon cou, savourant à l’avance sa victoire.

_ Eh bien c’est évident. Déjà personne ne pourra questionner ton intelligence, puisque c’est évidemment le meilleur choix.

Je fermais un instant les yeux en soupirant. Voilà qui était sincère, sans modestie aucune… Mais c’était un trait que je lui connaissais déjà quand il jouait l’innocent.

_ Ensuite je pense que tu peux imaginer ce que ça donnera. Nous manigancerons tout ce qui nous amusera, je t’imposerai de dormir nu, nous aurons des rapports sexuels réguliers et torrides, je te ferai porter des tenues sur mesure, je t’enseignerai l’astronomie –parce que cette lacune de ta part est inacceptable et elle aurait pu te coûter…  
_ Non, le coupais-je.

Sa joie s’estompa en un instant alors qu’il retirait ses mains de moi. Nous étions encore physiquement très proches, mais il mettait un point d’honneur à cesser tout contact physique, comme une punition alors que ses poings tremblaient de rage le long de son corps.

_ « Non » ?me reprit dangereusement Jim.

Je reconnaissais bien là son tempérament d’enfant gâté qui n’avait pas l’habitude qu’on lui refuse quoi que ce soit. Jim était comme ça… très intense dans la moindre de ses émotions… A croire qu’il ne surjouait pas, mais qu’il vivait tout avec beaucoup plus d’intensité que le commun des hommes.

_ Non, je demandais ce qui arrivait à John dans cette éventualité.

Le visage de Jim ne se dérida pas. Visiblement la jalousie l’étouffait, il ne supportait pas que je puisse me soucier du sort de John. Ses yeux ne me quittaient pas, comme s’il me scannait pour savoir s’il devait à nouveau voir en John un véritable rival. J’ignorais quelle réponse il trouverait, puisqu’il était évident que j’avais été attaché à mon colocataire avant ses cruels rejets successifs.

_ Il regrettera toute sa misérable vie de t’avoir repoussé, énonça Moriarty froidement.

Il se détourna de moi pour jeter un regard dédaigneux à mon ami. J’étais tendu comme un arc, ignorant encore s’il le condamnait en le toisant de la sorte. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que Moriarty était un symbole de calme et d’équilibre. Ajoutée à ça la jalousie qu’il confessait lui-même… Il était capable d’être encore plus irrationnel qu’un homme ordinaire.

_ Mais il vivra.

Je relâchais un souffle que je n’avais pas eu conscience de retenir. Ma décision était prise, plus de débat serait inutile.

_ Si on peut appeler ça vivre… La définition clinique devrait préciser qu’être en vie c’est faire fonctionner son cerveau déjà…, poursuivait avec dégoût mon compagnon.

J’ignorais son sarcasme, puisqu’il n’y avait de toute façon aucun intérêt à contredire ce qu’il énonçait. Ma main droite déboutonna le bouton de ma veste pour laisser libre l’accès au 9mm que j’avais emprunté à John sans être à aucun moment capable de le pointer sur Jim. Je présentais l’arme la crosse la première à mon amant pour annoncer ma décision.

_ Sherlock…, s’épouvanta John.

Je l’ignorais. Mon geste allait permettre de sauver sa vie, et certainement quelques autres puisque je doutais qu’il souffre un rejet sans faire de dégâts, mais ce n’était pas un sacrifice pour autant. Jim m’avait surpris, mais je n’étais pas sûr que c’était une mauvaise surprise. Moriarty m’avait offert le challenge que j’avais attendu toute ma vie, là où Jim m’avait fait découvrir un plaisir extraordinaire, mais voué à une fin précipitée par la lassitude d’un esprit trop éloigné du mien. La combinaison de ces deux personnes que je croyais distinctes me donnait enfin l’espoir d’avoir un partenaire de vie durable. Et si un jour cette exaltation devait s’essouffler… et bien, nous aviserions à ce moment-là…

Jim sourit en acceptant ma reddition, mais refusa l’arme en secouant la tête. La récupérant quand même dans sa main gauche, il vérifia la sécurité avant de passer ses bras autour de moi pour la remettre dans mon pantalon, à sa place initiale. Evidemment il ne manqua pas de me peloter les fesses au passage… typique…

_ Non, garde-le… J’aime bien savoir mon homme armé. C’est sexy…, susurra-t-il tendancieux.

Il était à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres et je savais qu’il était temps de signer notre accord. Ce fut sans contrainte aucune que je posais mes mains sur son cou avant de l’embrasser avec la même conviction qui me faisait embrasser son mode de vie. Il ne s’écoula pas une minute entière avant que je retrouve mon amant tout gémissant, collé à moi dans un état d’excitation avancé.

Ce ne fut qu’hors d’haleine que je me séparais de ses lèvres. Sans la moindre pudeur, Jim attrapa ma main droite pour me tirer à sa suite, affichant fièrement sa victoire et son enthousiasme devant un John rougissant.

_ Adieu Johnny-boy !lança-t-il gaiement. 

Son pas était pressé et ses yeux pétillants alors qu’il nous dirigeait vers la sortie. Je ne pouvais m’empêcher de sourire, et il était dans le même état d’esprit. Un peu plus et il se serait mis à glousser, une image assez contradictoire avec sa dévotion au monde criminel. Cependant, quelques pas avant la porte qui nous amènerait à l’extérieur de la piscine, Jim stoppa net avant de se retourner vers John.

_ Sans rancune ? De toute façon même si j’avais joué loyalement j’aurais fini par remporter Sherly-chéri, on le sait tous…

Je levais les yeux au ciel devant cette nouvelle provocation avant de tirer sa main pour l’inciter à me suivre. Cette fois-ci c’était bon, Jim Moriarty, le plus grand esprit criminel de ce siècle, gloussait comme une adolescente…


End file.
